Normally, connecting rods for connecting a crankshaft of an internal combustion engine with a piston are generally subjected to compressive loads so that the connecting rods should have a sufficient stability against buckling. This especially applies for modern Diesel engines with high cylinder pressures and at the same time comparatively low engine speeds. However, in the case of very high rotational speeds significant tensile loads may appear as a result from inertia forces.
In special internal combustion engines, however, the connecting rods may underlie even higher or predominantly tensile loads. From U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,443 a two-stroke internal combustion engine having opposed cylinders is known. Each cylinder has a pair of opposed pistons, with all pistons connected to a common central crankshaft by connecting rods. The loads are transmitted from the outer pistons to the common crankshaft via connecting rods of a substantial length, and these connecting rods predominantly underlie tensile loads. Because of their length these connecting rods are of a substantial weight.
Additionally, it is known from the German Patent No. DE 34 16 011 C2 to use an endless tensioning tape extending around the whole connecting rod. The tensioning tape taken up by a groove is mounted in such a manner that between the tape and the big eye a space is left which for tensioning purposes is filled by a high viscous liquid which after introduction is brought into its solid state. The tensioning band is not constricted to the shank part of the connecting rod so that the connecting rod occupies a corresponding space.
Further, it is known from published German patent application No. DE 37 20 065 A1 to compose a shank forming the center part and one half of the big eye of a connecting rod of a multitude of laminated plates and to use a tensioning tape extending around the shank. The tensioning tape is held close to the shank by a corresponding cap secured by collars. The ends of the tensioning tape are taken up by an additional holder on the side of the big eye opposite to the shank and tensioning takes place by a tensioning wedge to be actuated by screws. This holder and its wedge occupy additional space.